Ryoko's true Identity
by mysticmoon-fireangel
Summary: What was Ryoko like when she was a child? Who was she really? When a strange visitor from Ryoko's past arrives, will the truth be revealed? Will it save Tenchi or destroy him? *CH.3, Games and responsibility, is up* Please review if you read.
1. Visitor.

1 Ryoko's true Identity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the songs I got segments from.  
  
A/N: ~ means beginning and ending of a flashback.  
  
1.1 Chapter One  
  
"Visitor."  
  
  
  
Ryoko flies around the house in search of something, or in this case someone.  
  
"Tenchi? Oh, Tenchi?" Ryoko called, as she searched, in a soft, inviting voice. "Where could he be? Hum…Oh well." Ryoko said as she disappeared through a wall and reappeared outside.  
  
Ryoko flew around and through the clouds, making them swirl. She then flew to a big tree next to a lake.  
  
The trunk had spiritual ornaments wrapped around it and hanging down. She landed on a branch and just sat there and stared up at the sky, the sun was setting and night was falling upon her. She didn't seem to care.  
  
Ryoko was thinking about her childhood, something very few people knew.  
  
"I changed, so no one would ever know, so no one will ever find out. Could he have found out and is coming to get me? I hope not." Ryoko said to herself as she recalled an event from earlier that day.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled as she held on to a basket while she floated, over the fields he was working on, to him.  
  
"Ryoko, what are you doing here?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well, I um…wanted to bring you your lunch. I made it, it's a special dish I use to make when I was a child…I hope you like it." Ryoko said as she handed him the basket.  
  
"I never knew you could cook." Tenchi said as they walked over to a tree and sat on a fallen one.  
  
"You never asked." Ryoko stated.  
  
"Why did you get up and cook all of the sudden?" Tenchi asked as he offered her a piece, which she refused, and bit into the meal. "This is great!" Tenchi said in astonishment at how delicious her cooking was. "If I didn't know better I'd say this was food for the Gods." Tenchi added.  
  
Ryoko chuckled sheepishly. "Thank you." Ryoko said shyly.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question. Why did you get up and cook all of the sudden?" Tenchi repeated his question.  
  
"Truthfully, I don't know. I just woke up and had the urge to cook." Ryoko replied.  
  
"Well, I'm really glad you did! This is even better then Sasami's cooking." Tenchi commented.  
  
"Thanks, again." Ryoko replied to the comments, which to her from Tenchi, were the highest form of praise. "Do you need any help?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"No, I'm all done planting for the day and we should be heading home." Tenchi said as he got up and offered Ryoko his hand and helped her up.  
  
Tenchi just smiled as they started to walk home, but what struck Ryoko as strange was Tenchi had failed to release her hand.  
  
Ryoko actually liked feeling her hand in Tenchi's, but her concentration was taken away by a strange, yet to Ryoko, familiar light off in the distance.  
  
~  
  
"He can't be here, can he?" Ryoko asked in a whisper.  
  
In the bushes next to the lake Sasami was sitting on a rock, also watching the sky, when she saw Ryoko fly over to, and sit, in the tree.  
  
Sasami was about to walk over and say "hi" to Ryoko and leave the bushes when she noticed a strange light forming on the lake. Sasami decided to hide in the bushes and observe what was happening.  
  
A handsome young man appeared out of the light, his hair was lavender and it was not too long, and not too short, it was just right. His eyes were a bit darker purple then his hair.  
  
He was wearing a long white, short-sleeved shirt, with slits on the shoulders and from the bottom of the shirt, which was down to his knees and ended in an arrow fashion, to his hips to expose most of his pants.  
  
His pants were not skin tight, but they weren't baggy either, and they were lavender. Though his shoes were white to match his shirt, his cape was lavender to match his pants.  
  
When he appeared he got down on one knee while staring at Ryoko.  
  
"Princess, why are you here, and why do you stay here?" The strange young man asked in a near whisper.  
  
Ryoko turned her head and stared at him in disbelief.  
  
'No! He can't be here, not now!' Ryoko thought to herself before speaking to him. "Syoki, why are you here? You know very well why I am here and why I stay. Oh, and another thing, DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Ryoko whispered the first two sentences and screamed the last part.  
  
In the bushes all that Sasami could make out was what Ryoko had yelled.  
  
"You stay here, in disguise, because of the boy? He doesn't even return your love and yet you still stay." Syoki said loud enough for Sasami to hear.  
  
'Ryoko is in disguise? What does he mean by that?' Sasami thought.  
  
"He doesn't appreciate you! But I do!" Syoki screamed.  
  
"Syoki, don't speak so loud!" Ryoko hissed.  
  
"When the most beautiful goddess stays on this planet and pretends to be a demon I can't help but voice my opinion. You have dozens of Gods wrapped around your finger and they would kill to be able to show you love, and you stay here with him." Syoki said in a soft voice with a hint of resentment when he used the word him.  
  
"Syoki, silence! Never call me that again!" Ryoko yelled in utter disgust at the word 'goddess'.  
  
"I wont my friend, not until you tell me to be quiet in your true form." Syoki stated.  
  
Tears gathered in Ryoko's eyes, so she just turned her head and remained silent.  
  
Syoki felt bad that he was so harsh on her and tried to think of a way to make it up to her.  
  
'This always made her feel better.' Syoki thought as he started to sing to Ryoko. "When you feel all alone, and the world has turned it's back on you, give me a moment please, to tame your wild, wild heart…"  
  
"Syoki, not that." Ryoko cut in sleepily.  
  
"He's everything you want, he's everything you need, he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be, he says all the right things, at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why. I am everything you want, I am everything you need, I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be, I say all the right things, at exactly the right time, but I mean nothing to you and I don't know why." Syoki stopped singing when he noticed Ryoko was asleep.  
  
He pulled out a blue rose from underneath his cape and floated up to the limb Ryoko was sleeping on. Syoki gently placed the rose on Ryoko's lap and lightly kissed her forehead before he vanished in a blinding flash of light.  
  
When Sasami had regained her sight she saw that Ryoko was still sleeping.  
  
'Should I wake her up? But…if she could sleep through that brightness, I doubt there's anything I can do to wake her up.' Sasami thought as she made her way back to the house.  
  
When she got back she immediately got ready for, and went to, bed.  
  
'I can't wait to tell Tenchi what I saw. I wonder what he will think?' Sasami thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
_______________________  
  
The next morning Ryoko awoke to the sound of birds singing their sweet melody.  
  
"Shut up." Ryoko said in a, I don't really care voice as she shot a blue jay with an energy blast. "I just want my past to go away, is that so wrong?" Ryoko asked as she looked at the sky. "And you're definitely not helping birds!" Ryoko cried as tears began to gather in her eyes again.  
  
She looked at her lap and saw the rose. She picked it up and stared at it with sad eyes.  
  
"And you're not helping either, Syoki… Oh, Syoki, you always had feelings for me, feelings I never have, and never will return. Sorry…" Ryoko let the rose fall from her hand and into the lake before she finished her sentence with, "my friend."  
  
She floated out of the tree and flew toward the house.  
  
When she arrived, she quietly went through the roof, into her room, and went to bed.  
  
_______________________  
  
Sasami woke up, remembering the events she had seen the night before, and went to Tenchi's room.  
  
Knock, knock, knock, the pounding on his door awoke him.  
  
"Come in." Tenchi said groggily.  
  
"Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi!" Sasami said softly so she didn't wake anyone else up as she closed the door.  
  
"Sasami? What are you doing here?" Tenchi questioned.  
  
"Tenchi." Sasami whispered as she jumped into his bed and onto his lap.  
  
"Sasami?!" Tenchi exclaimed.  
  
"Tenchi, you wont believe what I saw last night!" Sasami said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"A guy." Sasami replied.  
  
"Sasami, you're too young to be dating!" Tenchi reminded her.  
  
"No, not that way! I was out by the lake when I noticed Ryoko fly over to the tree and sit in it. I was about to say "hi" when I saw a strange light, so I hid behind the bushes. When the light faded there in its place stood a handsome young man about your age." Sasami stopped to let it sink in.  
  
"Go on." Tenchi said, curious to find out more.  
  
"Well, when he appeared he knelt down and said something to Ryoko I couldn't hear, but he must have called her a name she didn't like because she yelled "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Then he said something about disguise, I didn't quite get understand. But that's not the best part…" Sasami trailed off to leave Tenchi in suspense.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Tenchi asked curiously, with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"Oh, never-mind, you probably don't want to know." Sasami taunted.  
  
"PLEASE, tell me Sasami." Tenchi begged which made Sasami give in.  
  
"Ok." Sasami said as she collected her thoughts.  
  
"Well, then he said something that made Ryoko turn her head away from him. I think she might have been blushing, then he started to sing to her…"  
  
"What?!" Tenchi cut Sasami off with a hint of either jealousy or anger.  
  
"That's not all!" Sasami stated, fascinated by his reaction.  
  
"What else is there?" Tenchi asked with a firm voice.  
  
"Well, she fell asleep and…" Sasami trailed off.  
  
"AND?" Tenchi urged Sasami to continue.  
  
"He floated up to her and laid a rose on her lap." Sasami said.  
  
"Is that all?" Tenchi asked in a bit of a relieved voice.  
  
"That's not even the best part!" Sasami stated.  
  
"What is your idea of the best part?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"He kissed her! And… then he vanished in a blinding light." Sasami finished as she anxiously awaited Tenchi's response.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream, Sasami? I mean, you came to me in your night gown." Tenchi said in a soft voice as if trying to assure himself more then her.  
  
"Pretty sure." Sasami said meekly.  
  
"Well then, if she's asleep we should go wake her up. She's probably freezing." Tenchi said softly while leading Sasami to his bedroom door. "Go get dressed. I'll meet you down stairs." Tenchi said while closing the door behind Sasami, and got dressed.  
  
'I knew Ryoko was hiding something, could this guy be what she's hiding from me?' Tenchi thought, as he got dressed.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: *^_^* Hey, this is my first Tenchi Muyo fic. So how is it? I'd really like to know, so please review, I'd really appreciate it! *^_^* This is fun! If you have any suggestions or want me to write a special thanks or something, just ask. I love to make everyone I possibly can, happy. *^_^* Thanks! Oh, and you may think you already know what she is and everything but it goes a lot deeper then this! *^_^* 


	2. She's got a fever.

1 Ryoko's true Identity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo. I said it, are you happy? Good.*^_^*  
  
A/N: CAUTION: I am a smart butt! Now that we have that cleared up, on with the show… I mean fic! *^_^*  
  
1.1 Chapter Two  
  
"She's got a fever."  
  
  
  
'I knew Ryoko was hiding something, could this guy be what she's hiding from me?' Tenchi thought, as he got dressed.  
  
_______________________  
  
Ryoko woke up in her bed and stretched as she yawned.  
  
"I think I over slept. Oh well, I don't think the others would miss me, they never do. Plus, I have to think things over." Ryoko thought out loud as she vanished through the wall heading toward the kitchen and she packed a picnic basket when she got there.  
  
She then disappeared through the roof and reappeared outside. She headed past the tree with the lake next to it, and for the forest.  
  
'I have to get as far as I can, away from here, just in case Syoki decides to drop by. I can't let anyone know about my past.' Ryoko thought as she flew through the trees and to a cliff. 'That tree's perfect. I get to look at the wonderful view, and ponder.' Ryoko thought while staring at a tree about seven yards from the cliff's edge.  
  
_______________________  
  
An hour and a half later, because Sasami had to stuff Tenchi with some food before they left, Sasami and Tenchi arrived at the lake to find that Ryoko was nowhere in sight.  
  
'Good.' Tenchi thought. "Maybe it was just a dream, Sasami." Tenchi said as he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What's that?" Sasami asked as something in the water caught her eye and she dashed toward the tree, using the stepping-stones in the lake.  
  
"What's what?" Tenchi asked.  
  
When Sasami had reached the spot where the object that had grabbed her attention laid she reached for it.  
  
Sasami let out a yelp when she touched the piece that shimmered in the lake.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tenchi asked in a concerned tone as he ran up to her.  
  
"It poked me!" Sasami yelled at the item.  
  
Tenchi looked down at the water and his eyes widened as he saw a beautiful blue rose lying in the water, partially submerged.  
  
"That's the rose, isn't it?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Sasami reached into the water, careful not to get caught by the thorns again, and pulled out the blue rose. It had a special and magnificent loveliness to it.  
  
"It's beautiful." Sasami said. "She must have dropped it." Sasami explained her thoughts.  
  
When Sasami turned around to say something more to Tenchi he was already running off towards the woods.  
  
'I wonder what's gotten into him.' Sasami thought while watching Tenchi disappear into the thicket.  
  
_______________________  
  
'I hope Syoki doesn't find me here. I'm not in the mood to yell at anyone right now.' Ryoko thought peacefully as she relaxed in the tree, taking a bite of a sandwich, and watched the birds play tag.  
  
Next thing she knew, her peaceful solitude was interrupted as Tenchi ran underneath the branch she was sitting on and over to the cliff's edge.  
  
Tenchi sat down with his legs over the side as he let out a sigh.  
  
'Have I waited too long? Am I going to loose her?' Tenchi thought. 'Why do I feel like this? Why am I so jealous all of the sudden?' Tenchi's questions ran through his mind.  
  
"What are you doing out here Tenchi?" Came a familiar voice that sounded like music to Tenchi's ears, yet it startled him.  
  
Tenchi looked around trying to figure out where Ryoko's voice had come from.  
  
"Nothing really, Ryoko." Tenchi replied trying to hide the fact that something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong then?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Nothing." Tenchi responded as he looked over the forest instead of trying to find Ryoko.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Ryoko asked, appearing next to Tenchi.  
  
"Be my guest." Tenchi answered and with that Ryoko gladly sat down next to him, and placed the picnic basket a ways away from them.  
  
"Hungry?" Ryoko asked offering Tenchi a sandwich, he shook his head no and she placed it back into the basket. "You look like you have something on your mind." Ryoko commented as she scooted closer to Tenchi. "Mind telling me what it is?" Ryoko asked sincerely.  
  
"Yes, but…um…Ryoko, may I ask you something?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"You just did, but go for it." Ryoko replied cheerfully.  
  
"Sasami said she saw a guy serenading you last night, is that true?" Tenchi asked as he had difficulty getting the words out.  
  
"Sasami? Where was she last night?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"In the bushes, next to the lake." Tenchi replied.  
  
"I see. Well, Syoki and I are just old friends and he stopped by to say "hi", that's all." Ryoko stated with a hint of sadness.  
  
"So, there was a guy with you last night." Tenchi said, his voice showing a hint of jealousy. "Was he serenading you?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"He sang me to sleep, if that's what you mean." Ryoko said turning to him. "You don't have to worry about him Tenchi" Ryoko assured as she gave him a peak on the cheek. "I only have eyes for one, and I don't plan on abandoning you for a very long, long, long, long, time." Ryoko whispered in Tenchi's ear sending chills down his spine.  
  
"Oh, Ryoko, I…" Tenchi started to say something but was stopped when Ryoko put a finger on his lips and pulled his face towards her.  
  
"No words, Tenchi." Ryoko stated Tenchi could feel the breath of her words next to his lips.  
  
Ryoko took her finger away from his mouth and replaced it with her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
'Tenchi isn't resisting me.' Ryoko thought as Tenchi drew her closer.  
  
When they broke away Ryoko was surprise and it showed.  
  
"What's wrong Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just…that was so amazing Tenchi. Thank you." Ryoko said shyly as she blushed.  
  
"It's getting late, we should be heading home." Tenchi said with his usual, and handsome, smile.  
  
"Right." Ryoko agreed as Tenchi got up and helped Ryoko to her feet. "We could fly home it's quicker." Ryoko stated, as she was about to jump off of the cliff when Tenchi grabbed her hand, which made her face redden even more.  
  
"What's the rush?" Tenchi said in a soft voice that sounded really sweet to Ryoko. "We have at least an hour before dark, we can walk, unless you want to fly." Tenchi added.  
  
"Walking sounds great." Ryoko replied in a daze as they walked together, slowly, back to the house just enjoying each other's company.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Where's Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked. "For that matter, where's that demon girl Ryoko?" Ayeka added to her questions.  
  
"Last time I saw Ryoko she was flying toward the forest with a picnic basket, it was really early, especially for Ryoko." Grandpa said  
  
"The last time I…achoo…saw Tenchi he was…achoo…running into the forest…achoo." Sasami said while sneezing.  
  
"Bless you Sasami, here." Tenchi's father said while handing her a tissue.  
  
"WHAT?! Please don't tell me he's with that beast woman!" Ayeka screamed while turning red with anger.  
  
"Hey everyone we're home." Tenchi's voice came from the front door as he closed it.  
  
"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka screamed with joy as she ran toward the door and froze when she saw Ryoko taking off her shoes along side Tenchi. "You horrid creature, why are you with Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Because…"  
  
"Really, I don't see why he even bothers talking to you, other then you're easy." Ayeka insulted, cutting Ryoko off.  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped open.  
  
'Did she just say that? I can't believe this girl!' Ryoko thought. "I am not easy Ayeka, in fact I'm still a virgin, something I doubt you are." Ryoko hissed.  
  
"I am a virgin, but hearing you say that doesn't sound real, I mean you've lied all of your life." Ayeka replied.  
  
"You don't know anything about my life or my past so you just better quit while you're ahead you stuck up, little Princess Brat!" Ryoko yelled right into the Princesses face and stomped off to her room slamming the door when she got there.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Ayeka asked innocently.  
  
"That was really mean and wrong Ayeka." Tenchi said in a cold voice as he walked past her, not even bothering to look at her.  
  
"But Lord Tenchi…"  
  
"I don't think that about her and I would never talk to her because of that even if I did! By saying that she was easy, which someone as strong as her is definitely not, you not only insulted her but me as well!" Tenchi scolded Ayeka while looking her in the eyes and then back around to talk to his father, grandfather, and Sasami. "Good night everyone." Tenchi said calmly as he went to his room.  
  
Ayeka just stood there in disbelief as what had just occurred sunk in.  
  
"Can you guys fend for yourselves tonight? I'm not feeling so…" Sasami started and then fainted.  
  
"SASAMI!" Ayeka cried.  
  
Tenchi's father caught Sasami before she could hit the floor. He placed a hand on Sasami's forehead and frowned.  
  
"She has a fever! Go get Wasyu and meet me in Sasami's room." Tenchi's father said.  
  
"Right!" Ayeka said as she ran towards the storage room, the lab.  
  
Ayeka opened the door and walked in, then was met by another door. Wasyu walked out of the second door with a computer she was working on floating in front of her as she walked.  
  
"Miss Wasyu." Ayeka addressed.  
  
"How many times must I tell you?" Wasyu asked while turning towards the purple haired Princess. "Call me Little Wasyu." Wasyu said childishly.  
  
"Ok, little Wasyu." Ayeka corrected herself.  
  
"That's better, now what is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Wasyu asked.  
  
"My sister has a fever, I was told to retrieve you and we are to meet Tenchi's father in Sasami's room.  
  
"Very well." Wasyu agreed as she let herself be lead away from her lab.  
  
_______________________  
  
"This is the strangest fever I've ever encountered." Wasyu stated after she had arrived in Sasami's bedroom and had run some tests. "There's nothing we can do except to let the virus take its course. She should be up and moving in about a week." Wasyu added.  
  
"What do you think caused this?" Tenchi's father asked.  
  
"A combination of two things. One, she got wet and cold. Two, she was exposed to something designated to a certain race." Wasyu explained.  
  
"I other words?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"It means, only a certain race can touch it without becoming ill." Wasyu explained in her childish voice.  
  
"I see." Ayeka said in understanding.  
  
"Ok, well, now that we know it's nothing serious let's hit the hay." Tenchi's father suggested.  
  
"Good idea. Now everyone will leave me alone. I think I picked up a strange life form last night and I want to see if I can track down what it was. So leave me alone unless it's important!" Wasyu informed as she made her way down stairs to her lab and everyone went to their rooms for a good nights sleep.  
  
_______________________  
  
***  
  
Next chapter: 'How will the gang do with Sasami out of commission for a while, and what does Syoki have up his sleeve? He wants to what?!' Find out next time. *^_^*  
  
A/N: How was this chapter? Sorry I didn't get it up sooner. In the future I hope I can get them up as quickly as I do with my other fics, but I'm taking my time with this one. As I said before, this is my first Tenchi Muyo fic. *^_^* And I really want to do well on it! THANK YOU everyone who reviewed I love hearing your opinions, suggestions, and all that good stuff! *^_^* If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask! There are also some things I'd like to point out. One, Wasyu and Ryoko are not related! Two, Ryoko is my favorite female character, Sasami's my second, and you can guess who the male is. (Hint: I wish I were Ryoko!) Three, I don't really like Ayeka all that much, but I'm not going to make her look like a monster or anything, so the Ayeka fans out there don't hate me. *^_^* I have a question, I made a blonde joke and I was wandering if I should post it on FanFiction.net (no offense to blondes, I am one, sort of.) so should I? It's about a blonde astronaut and the conversation she had with NASA. 


	3. Games and responsibility.

Ryoko's true Identity  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo and if you think that I do then you're crazier then I am, and that's pretty crazy! *^_^*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Games and responsibility."  
  
  
  
"Good idea. Now everyone will leave me alone. I think I picked up a strange life form last night and I want to see if I can track down what it was. So leave me alone unless it's important!" Wasyu informed as she made her way down stairs to her lab and everyone went to their rooms for a good nights sleep.  
  
_______________________  
  
Ryoko sat in her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, with a tear stained face from all the crying she had done during the night.  
  
"She's so mean!" Ryoko said out loud as there was a blinding flash and Syoki sat at the foot of Ryoko's bed.  
  
"Yes she is. You're the strongest person I know and you are definitely not easy in any way, shape, or form." Syoki commented.  
  
"Syoki, what are you doing here? If they see you they might get the wrong idea, or worse, they might ask you about my past!" Ryoko scolded.  
  
"Which I'd gladly explain." Syoki replied.  
  
"No you wont! I forbid it!" Ryoko hissed.  
  
"Fine, but believe it or not I came here to help you." Syoki said.  
  
"Really? How do you plan on doing that?" Ryoko asked skeptically.  
  
"Make him jealous by following you around and tending to your needs." Syoki replied.  
  
"Um, how do I say this nicely…NO!" Ryoko responded.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts about it! I never want him to feel threatened." Ryoko explained.  
  
"It might help him to see how lucky he is and get his head out of his butt." Syoki mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I said, ok Milady, I wont follow you around, but if you ever need to talk I'll be here." Syoki responded.  
  
"That's not what it sounded like, but ok, now leave me I need to be alone and I don't want to talk." Ryoko said and Syoki disappeared it a blinding flash of light right before Wasyu came bursting through the door.  
  
"AHA! I found…" Wasyu started while looking at a machine she held in her hands and then trailed off as she looked around the room. "You. Huh? Oh well, back to the drawing board." Wasyu said childishly. "Oh, Ryoko, for your information, last night Sasami grew ill from a strange combination of getting wet, and cold, and touching a designated object. Just letting you know." Wasyu added as she closed the door and walked back to her lab.  
  
"That was a close one." Ryoko commented to herself as she got up and got ready for a new day.  
  
When Ryoko had gotten dressed she decided to check up on Sasami so she started to walk down the hall with Ryo-ohki.  
  
'Sasami's sick, all because of me, I should have never left that flower in the open…But how was I suppose to know Syoki was using a designated rose. Then again, he pulls stunts like that all the time.' Ryoko thought as she approached Sasami's bedroom.  
  
Ryoko gently opened the door, Ryo-ohki ran inside, and then silently shut it behind her.  
  
'Why did I just do that? I could have faded through it. I've been hanging around these humans too long.' Ryoko thought as she glided over to Sasami.  
  
"Who's there?" Sasami asked weakly.  
  
"It's me Sasami." Ryoko replied as Ryo-ohki jumped onto the bed and curled up beside Sasami.  
  
"Oh, hey, Ryoko, Ryo-ohki, I'll be up in a few, don't worry." Sasami said as cheerfully as she could manage.  
  
"Yes, you'll be up and moving in a few days, until then, is there anything I can get you?" Ryoko asked in a motherly voice.  
  
"Some orange juice would be great." Sasami replied.  
  
"Meow." Ryo-ohki replied.  
  
"Ok, an orange juice for you, carrot juice for Ryo-ohki, and I'll fix you something to eat. How does chicken noodle soup sound?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"That'd be wonderful, thank you Ryoko." Sasami said softly.  
  
"Ok, now you get some rest and keep warm." Ryoko demanded as she pulled another blanket on top of Sasami, Ryo-ohki struggled to get out from under it, and fluffed her pillows up for her.  
  
Ryo-ohki hissed at the blanket when she was finally free of it's hold.  
  
"Thank you Ryoko." Sasami said as she drifted off to dreamland.  
  
"I'll be back with your breakfast as soon as I can." Ryoko whispered as she vanished through the wall and reappeared in the kitchen. 'Now what should I fix?' Ryoko thought as she started to take out pots and pans.  
  
Within an hour Ryoko had prepared a feast. She had everything from roast beef to some sort of cheese and crackers, but most importantly she had chicken noodle soup made especially for Sasami. (A/N: I can't even make cheese and crackers within an hour so don't ask me how she was able to make all of that in that amount of time.)  
  
Ryoko place the food out on the table and when back into the kitchen to get a silver plate to place Sasami's breakfast, along with a few extras, and take it to her with the freshly squeezed orange juice Ryoko made for her.  
  
_______________________  
  
"What smells so good?" Wasyu asked as she walked through the door with Tenchi, his father, his grandfather, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Ayeka following her in the dining room.  
  
"Looks like Sasami's feeling better, look, she even prepared a feast." Tenchi's father said.  
  
"I don't know dad." Tenchi commented, doubting Sasami was up to doing this.  
  
"Tenchi's right, that's highly improbable." Wasyu commented.  
  
"Who else could have been able to prepare this?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Ryoko." Tenchi replied proudly, but Ayeka just laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ryoko asked as she came out of the kitchen with the silver plate in hand and a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Tenchi thought you cooked all of this." Ayeka answered.  
  
"Yes, I did, and you are all welcome to it after I fill this up for Sasami's breakfast." Ryoko said, referring to the silver plate in her hands.  
  
"That's really nice of you, fixing all this because Sasami's ill." Tenchi's grandfather commented as they all sat down at the table.  
  
"And wait until you taste Ryoko's cooking, it's even better then Sasami's." Tenchi said which made Ryoko blush.  
  
Ryoko quickly, placed a bowl on the plate and filled it with the soup, placed a glass of orange juice on the platter and then pile the rest up with the other things.  
  
"Well everyone, dig in. I'm going to take this up to Sasami." Ryoko stated when she finished filling up the serving dish.  
  
"You're going to join us afterward, right?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Actually, I've already had my fill and I wanted to play a game or something with Sasami so she wouldn't get bored and feel left out." Ryoko replied shyly.  
  
"That's really sweet Ryoko. If you two wouldn't mind playing a three player game then I'll meet you up there in a few." Tenchi replied.  
  
"Ok, see you in a few." Ryoko said as she vanished through the wall and reappeared in Sasami's room. "Sasami…Sasami, wake up." Ryoko whispered.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hello again, Ryoko." Sasami said sleepily as she sat up in her bed.  
  
"I brought you some orange juice and some chicken noodle soup, just like I said I would. I also brought a few other things that I thought you might enjoy." Ryoko stated softly.  
  
"Thank you Ryoko, it looks wonderful." Sasami said as Ryoko handed her the plate and she took a bite. "This tastes great, thank you Ryoko." Sasami added as she took a sip of orange juice. "Is this freshly squeezed?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Yes, just for you." Ryoko answered with a smile from ear to ear. "Tenchi and I were wondering if you'd like to play a few board games with us after you finish your breakfast, would you?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Oh yes, very much." Sasami replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get the games while you eat. See you soon." Ryoko said as she vanished once more. 'Sometimes I wish I had a kid, especially if they were like Sasami. I really like Sasami…hate her sister, but I like Sasami.' Ryoko thought as she got the games out of her closet. "Why did they put these in my closet anyway?" Ryoko thought out loud.  
  
"Probably because we barely ever use them you're the only one that doesn't have their closet jammed packed with something or other." Tenchi said as he entered her room and Ryoko spun around dropping the games. "Sorry I didn't knock, your door was open so I thought you wouldn't mind." Tenchi said as he got down and started picking up the games.  
  
"Oh, no problem, you just startled me, that's all." Ryoko commented. 'Yeah, I thought he was Syoki sneaking up on me again.' Ryoko thought as she mentally laughed at herself for thinking Tenchi was Syoki.  
  
"Everyone loved your breakfast." Tenchi mentioned as he stood up with his share of games in hand.  
  
"Really?" Ryoko asked as she shot up off of the ground with her boxes.  
  
"Yeah they even said so." Tenchi answered. 'All except Ayeka.' Tenchi thought.  
  
"Wow! I'm so glad they liked it!" Ryoko exclaimed as she walked off to Sasami's room with an extra spring in her step, Tenchi following close behind.  
  
"Hey Sasami!" Ryoko greeted as she opened the door and carried the games in, Tenchi brought the second batch.  
  
"Hey you two, thanks for spending time with me." Sasami commented.  
  
"Anytime Sasami." Tenchi stated.  
  
"So, what do you want to play first? Monopoly? Pay Day? Twister is definitely out. Clue? Pokemon? What's a pokemon? Oh well, so what do you want to play?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I want to watch you and Tenchi play Twister." Sasami answered with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Ok." Tenchi agreed, slightly cutting Ryoko's answer off.  
  
_______________________  
  
A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? So-so? Please tell me! I would appreciate 10 reveiws before I post the next chapter, if that's ok. *^_^* Oh, twister, this should get interesting. *^_^* This is sort of ironic if you ask me. I'm sitting here in bed, with a cold, typing about someone with a cold. Well, at least you know that the author knows what they're talking about. This whole flower thing, with Sasami being sick and all, is just to show everyone that Ryoko has a soft side and how protective she is of Sasami. I don't like making sweet little Sasami suffer like I am, but she's the one that cooks, and she's the little girl. The other big girls can take care of themselves. :-P *^_^* If you ever have any questions, comments, or want to talk, feel free to e-mail me anytime at mysticmoon_fireangel@yahoo.com. Just don't send me a virus (that's mean and uncalled for), and if you have a chance check out my bio. 


End file.
